The Fight
by Jayde2
Summary: Just a little story about a fight between Logan and Marie, please read, I hope you enjoy it


Title: The Fight  
  
Author: Jessie (Jaydesfire@aol.com)  
  
Feedback: Please, please send me feedback  
  
Rating: About an R for Language, Logan gets pretty upset in this story  
  
Archive: Sure why not, just please tell me that you are taking it first.  
  
Authors Notes: This little plot bunny bit me on my way home from school today, and wouldn't let go until I wrote it, So I sat down for about an hour and half after dinner and wrote it. It just refused to listen to my protests about having to write my English paper. So, no promises on the quality of the work, but I hope you will enjoy it. Now, on to the story.  
  
  
  
BANG! The door slammed behind Logan as he stalked into his room. He was in a pisser of a mood. He'd woken up late that morning and by the time he had reached the cafeteria the coffee had been gone and he's had to make do with some of Chuck's pansy ass tea. Then he'd gone to teach his self defense class and apparently some of the kids had complained to Scooter about his training methods again. Of course he had then gotten a long lecture from Scott and the Professor about "proper teaching methods," which he usually wouldn't care about. However, this time, they had told him that if he didn't change his methods, he would have to resign his teaching position, which in turn would threaten his place at the mansion. The only reason he'd agree to teach in the first place had been so he could stay at the mansion, close to Marie. Marie. That was another reason for his bad mood. Lately she had been extremely cranky, but whenever he asked her what was wrong, she brushed him off. Now, he may not be Mr. Communication, but when she asked him a question, he usually tried to answer it. He had hoped for the same in return. They'd been living together for a couple of months now, and while he was pretty new at the whole long term relationship deal, he'd thought that they had been doing pretty good. With the way she had been acting lately, he was beginning to wonder if he hadn't been wrong about that. The last couple times he had asked her what was wrong, she had smelled nervous when she had said nothing, he knew she was lying.  
  
Logan began to think of possible reasons she may have been lying to him. The more he thought about it, the more one answer jumped out at him, that she had decided to leave him. He knew that he wasn't the best guy at the mansion, and any of the others would be glad to date her. She was so much better than him in every way. So pure, so clean, so young. By the time he heard her coming down the hallway, he had decided that that must be the reason for her bad moods and anxiety lately and he had prepared himself for a big fight.  
  
"Hey sugar," she said with a small smile as she opened the door. "Did you have good day?" she asked with a small kiss to his sideburns.  
  
"No," Logan answered shortly. Hell if he was going to let her draw him into one of their usual conversations about the day. If she was going to break up with him, she might as well get it done right away.  
  
"Oh," Marie said with a frown. Usually if one of them had had a bad day they'd talk about it. She couldn't figure out why he was in such a bad mood. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No" Logan replied simply.  
  
"Okay then," Marie said. She had no idea what was wrong with him today. Well, she figured she might as well tell him her news while he was in a bad mood. It would either cheer him up or leave him where he was. Either way, he wouldn't be any worse than he was now. "Umm, I have something I have to tell you Logan."  
  
"Don't bother, I already figured it out," no way was he going to let her tell him that she didn't love him anymore, or even worse, that she had never loved him. He didn't think he could handle that.  
  
"I take it you aren't very happy about it," Marie ventured. She'd been afraid of this, which is why she had tried to avoid the issue for as long as possible.  
  
"Hell no, I'm not happy Marie. Did you expect to fuckin' jump up and down for joy?" He couldn't believe it. She actually expected him to be happy about her leaving him. Didn't she know him at all?  
  
Marie could feel tears threatening. She hadn't expected this. Shock maybe, but not anger. It wasn't as though it was her fault. Before she had a chance to retaliate thought, she heard the professor in her head. "I'm sorry Logan, but the Professor needs me, Magneto's escaped, we'll have to finish this later." She turned to go, praying that she could keep from crying until she returned from the mission and she could go hide away somewhere.  
  
"No, do you know what Marie. We don't even have to bother finishing this. I'm out of here. Have a nice life," Logan couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, but he really couldn't handle a long drawn out good bye to her. It would be better to hurt her than to let her hurt him anymore. Besides, if she was leaving him, she must not care as much about him as he cared for her.  
  
"You –you're leaving?" Marie asked a bit desperately. She couldn't handle this alone. Was he that upset? "You're gonna leave before we come back?"  
  
"Yeah kid, I am," That hurt, Marie thought. He hadn't called her Kid since their first kiss.  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye then," she said.  
  
"Yeah, bye," He said as he turned away from her.  
  
As she walked down the hallway towards the hanger, she couldn't stop several tears from rolling down her cheeks.  
  
***  
  
Logan sat on the bed holding his head in his hands. God, it hurt so much. He thought back to what he had said to her and couldn't believe it. He had never deliberately been cruel to her before.  
  
Logan, we need in the sickbay he heard Jean call to him telepathically. He had heard the blackbird landing just minutes ago. He realized that if he was being called down to the sickbay, it must have something to do with Marie. She ran down their. No matter how mad at her he was, he still loved her. When the doors opened, he stood frozen in shock. Everybody who had gone on the mission was in there battered and bloody. However, he didn't see Marie. Don't let her be dead, he pleaded silently, please don't let her be dead. He couldn't let her die knowing that the last words between them had been angry ones. "Where's Marie?" he asked frantically. Jubilee pointed towards the bed located near the rear of the sick bay where Hank and Jean were frantically working. He rushed over their, and couldn't believe what he saw. Marie lay on the bed, completely motionless, covered in blood. "Marie?" he whispered. His darling Marie.  
  
"Thank goodness you're here Logan," Jean sighed with relief. "You know we wouldn't ask you this if it weren't necessary, but we need you to touch her. She's too badly injured for anything we do to have any effect." Logan didn't say a word, simply reached out his had and placed it against her cheek. He could feel the pull, starting out weak, then intensifying. Eventually, he collapsed.  
  
When Logan awoke, he was lying in the bed next to Marie's. The blood was gone and the cuts seemed to have healed, but she was still unconscious. Jean walked in and he looked up. "Oh good, your awake," she said.  
  
"How is she?" He asked worriedly. If she hadn't woken up yet, then maybe she wasn't healing like she should.  
  
"She seems to be doing fairly well. We can't figure out why she hasn't woken up yet, but it probably isn't anything to be worried about. Oh, and the baby is fine." Jean said.  
  
"Baby?" Logan asked. "What baby?"  
  
"Didn't she tell you she was pregnant? She's been trying to figure out the right way to tell you all week. She's been so nervous that you'd be upset about it, I don't know why." Jean said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Logan soundlessly shook his head. That must have been what she had wanted to tell him that afternoon, and he hadn't let her. As he thought back to her behavior it all made sense. He realized that that was why she had looked so hurt when he had gotten upset. She thought that he was mad about her being pregnant, that he was going to leave while she was pregnant. He knelt down next to her bed. "Baby I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he murmured as he held her gloved hand. "Please forgive me sweetheart, please." He stayed there for hours talking to her, begging to forgiveness, praying that she would wake up.  
  
"Logan?" he heard her sleepy voice ask.  
  
"Yeah baby, it's me. How ya feeling?"  
  
"Not that great," she replied honestly.  
  
"Baby, about earlier—" he began.  
  
"Don't worry Logan, I understand if you don't want kids," she said sadly.  
  
"No, Marie that's not it at all. I had no idea that you were pregnant."  
  
"Then, then what were you so upset about?"  
  
"Sweetheart, I thought you were leaving me," he said with tears in his eyes, "I thought you had finally figured our how much better you could do."  
  
"No Logan, never. Don't you know I love you too much to leave you? Speaking of leaving, I thought you were going to leave."  
  
"I couldn't do it. I tried, but I couldn't leave without finding out who I had lost you too."  
  
"Well, Logan, does that mean that you want to give parenting a try?" Marie asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah," he whispered brushing a hand across her forehead. "But how did you get pregnant in the first place."  
  
"It must have been when the condom broke a couple months ago."  
  
"That makes sense. Marie, I am so, so sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean any of it."  
  
"I love you Logan, nothing you say or do will ever change that."  
  
With that, Marie began to fall back asleep, and Logan fell asleep with his head on the bed next to her, both dreaming of what their future might bring. 


End file.
